


the bench press vampire

by bluebot



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Vampires, kinda dumb characters not gonna lie, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebot/pseuds/bluebot
Summary: Yohan was ninety-nine percent sure that the guy who worked out at the bench press in his 24 Hour Gym was a vampire.





	the bench press vampire

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no excuse for this. seungyoun stans, i'm sorry i keep subjecting you to my fics. i had a lot of fun writing this, though. i hope you have fun reading it!

Yohan was ninety-nine percent sure that the guy who worked out at the bench press in his 24 Hour Gym was a vampire. 

There was his skin, for one. He had pale skin, lily white, a stark contrast to his ink dark hair. Under the fluorescent lights that kept the gym a beacon of brightness even late into the night, the guy nearly _glowed._ And then there was the teeth. 

Now, Yohan knew that a lot of people had sharp canines. He had one himself (the other had gotten chipped when he’d bitten too aggressively into a dish that, in his defense, had been really tasty and definitely worth the chipped tooth) – but this guy’s canines were long, and sharpened to a file thin point at the end. They were more like fangs than normal human teeth. 

Bench Press Vampire seemed to smile at the slightest provocation, flashing the fangs off for anyone to see. He joked around with a lot of the other gym regulars, which was suspicious in and of itself. Who joked around at ten at night in a 24 Hour Gym?

Lastly, the biggest sign for Yohan, what convinced him that Bench Press Vampire was a vampire, and no mere man: he was sexy. He was _too_ sexy. It was scary, Yohan thought. In retrospect, he didn’t know how he’d missed the glaring hint for so long. It was such a big tell. Every time Yohan would be working out beside him, every moment, without fail, he’d find himself struggling not to glance the vampire’s way. He was just so alluring. Yohan couldn’t look away. 

Even the glistening of sweat that stuck to the vampire’s skin and made his workout clothes cling close wasn’t a deterrent. Yohan suspected that was what those Twilight books had meant when they talked about vampires sparkling. There should have been an asterisk in the text, he thought: _*Vampires’ sparkling refers to their glistening sweat that may not necessarily be viewable in sunlight but, rather, is best observed after an hour long weight lifting session in your local 24 Hour Gym._

The vampire had to be pumping out weird vampire pheromones, or something. It was the only explanation for why Yohan kept dropping weights on his toes when he caught reflections of the vampire in the mirror-panelled walls. And _that_ was getting to be a bit of a problem. Yohan’s toes ached from all the weights he’d managed to drop on himself while gawking at the vampire. 

He’d tried to think of a solution. Bringing headphones and blasting music, watching the TV that was set up in the corner of the weight lifting room, moving to another part of the gym. Still, his eyes strayed to the vampire. So he’d gotten creative. He’d tried waiting the vampire out, showing up later than his usual hour. He’d still managed to catch the tail end of the vampire’s work out and still managed to injure himself (his ankle, this time – how had he managed that?).

He couldn’t show up earlier, during the daytime when the threat of the vampire appearing would likely be smaller. Yohan was a full-time student with a part-time job. The only way he could squeeze in a workout was from late evening to the early hours of morning. It wasn’t like he could go without workouts either. His diet was crap, consisting mostly of takeout and beer. He needed something to undo all that damage.

Thus, Yohan landed upon the sole best solution to his troubles. It was inelegant, perhaps brutish, and he wasn’t eager to put it into action, but it was his one best choice. He’d have to confront the vampire. He’d have to ask him, as kindly as possible, and as carefully as he was able, to just… lay off the vampire pheromones a little bit. Just for Yohan’s sake. He didn’t want to be mind controlled while he was doing his daily weight lifting. He thought he deserved that much.

The issue was the potential for getting bitten and sucked dry of his blood if the vampire was offended by Yohan’s request. Yohan was worried for that, of course he was, but the vampire seemed friendly – as far as vampires probably went. He probably wouldn’t incapacitate Yohan for asking. So, with great trepidation and little ado, Yohan resolved to confront the vampire that had taken up residence in the 24 Hour Gym. 

The day of his resolution, Yohan walked into the 24 Hour Gym at his usual time, feeling on edge. He’d opted not to bring a gym bag or a water bottle, in case things went south and he needed to sprint away to save his life. He was a student. He didn’t have the kind of expendable income for all the replacement gym bags and water bottles he’d need in the case of unexpected vampire attacks. He needed to think ahead.

So, when Yohan confronted the vampire, it would be in his normal, everyday clothes. He wished he’d thought through that outfit decision a little more, though, when he walked in and laid eyes on the vampire. He was in his usual spot, lifting weights, glistening and looking intimidatingly sexy and Yohan was wearing a sweatshirt with mysterious stains on it, right by his college’s logo.

Yohan glanced down at his clothes, and sighed. Maybe there was a bright side to this, he thought, desperately. Maybe the vampire wouldn’t want to suck his blood if he looked this bad. Yes, he thought, that was it exactly. The clothes were just another well-planned precaution. 

Yohan steeled his nerves, took a deep, affirming breath. With his heart pounding in his chest, he marched up to the Bench Press Vampire. 

“Hey, man,” he said, and he was proud of how his voice came out. Low, and even; definitely not betraying the terror he felt, “Can we talk?”

It was a testament to the strength of the vampire’s pheromones, Yohan thought, that even while his heart was beating a mile a minute, his mind still slowed enough to form one coherent thought: Holy shit. He’s so hot.

The vampire glanced at him, his expression considering. He pushed the barbell he had in his hands up from his chest and onto its rack with little effort, the only sign of his exertion the small gasp that escaped from his lips. Then he straightened, gazing up at Yohan from where he was seated on the bench. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Of course. What’s up, man?”

His voice was pitched high, and a touch breathless from working out. He was grinning already, grinning up at Yohan like he was amused. Yohan could see his long fangs, the bright glint of their sharpened tip drawing his eye down. He swallowed, hard. He glanced back up.

“Somewhere else, I mean. N-not here.”

Yohan had stuttered. He hoped the vampire hadn’t caught that. 

He tried not to fidget in the pause that followed. The vampire’s expression had turned curious. He snorted, after a moment, and raised his hand to card through his hair. He pushed his bangs, damp with sweat from his eyes and – oh. The fucking pheromones. Yohan bit his lip lest he let some sound escape him. The vampire was far too hot to be doing things like that, not when Yohan was functioning on just a couple stolen hours of sleep and day-old delivery pizza. He was already weak.

“Sure thing,” the vampire said. His voice sounded different, more like a purr. Like Yohan was a mouse caught in his trap. 

He swung his leg over so that he wasn’t straddling the bench any longer and rose up. He was about as tall as Yohan, maybe a touch taller, but Yohan felt each and every one of centimeters the vampire had on him.

“Lead the way,” the vampire gestured, his smile gone crooked, his eyes glinting as though he was laughing on the inside. 

“Uh. Yeah, okay,” Yohan said, weak, and started off towards the gym locker rooms. 

How did he end up here, he thought, bleakly. How was this his life – walking to a locker room confrontation with a sexy vampire. Oh, he recalled, not a moment later, right. He was an idiot. That’s how. 

It was too late to turn back, though. Yohan reminded himself that, as interested as the vampire had seemed to be in him, he was still dressed scrubby and, on top of that, he was pretty sure he hadn’t brushed his hair in a couple days. There was no way he looked tasty to this particular vampire. He’d just tell him to tone down the pheromones, and the vampire would agree to it, and they’d both be on their merry way.

“What’s your name, anyways?” the vampire’s purr broke in, “I like to know someone’s name before I have a... private conversation with them.”

Yohan blanched. He couldn’t even look the vampire’s way. Why had he said private conversation like that, laden with subtext?

“Yohan,” he said, managing it without a stutter, “I’m Yohan.”

“Cute,” the vampire laughed. Yohan looked his way, in a panic. Before he could respond to that, though, the vampire continued. He tilted his head, looking at Yohan with eyes that crinkled up attractively, and a smile full of fangs, “My name’s Seungyoun. There. We know each other now. You don’t have to be nervous.”

Yohan felt distinctly unsure. It was nice that the vampire – Seungyoun – was comforting him. But the sheer fact that he’d picked up on Yohan’s nerves wasn’t comforting, and why he was helping Yohan was a mystery, and Yohan was still freaking out over being called cute before. He wondered if that was part of the vampire’s tactic, if Seungyoun took his victims off guard by plying them with compliments and telling them how cute they were.

He was saved from having to come up with a reply by their arrival at the door to the locker room. Saved, and thrust into a worse situation all at once. Yohan glanced to Seungyoun. He was still smiling, strands of wet hair falling over his brow and into his eyes and Yohan had to wrench his gaze away before his staring passed the point of plausible deniability. He cleared his throat, and pushed open the door. 

He followed Seungyoun through, regretting not coming up with a script for this confrontation. A script would have been helpful. He wouldn’t have had to think. Thinking was becoming increasingly difficult, as he followed Seungyoun deeper into the locker room, rows and rows from the door.

He was being led to his doom, he decided, miserably. And all because he couldn’t stand a little toe crushing every now and then. He watched Seungyoun’s back, his broad shoulders, the flex of the knotted muscles of his back visible through his tank top. He had a tattoo, Yohan noticed, heart sinking. The curling corners of it were just visible poking up from the neck of his shirt. The lower lighting in the locker room did little to make him look less attractive, Yohan thought, dismal. He was so, so doomed.

Seungyoun veered off in between two rows of lockers and Yohan followed, trepidation mounting. 

Okay, he thought. Okay, he just had to think of a respectful way to request that Seungyoun keep his pheromones in check. He was testing out approaches in his head, running through them, when Seungyoun turned to face him.

Yohan’s heart skipped a beat, and his every thought escaped him. Seungyoun’s gaze was dark, magnetic. It was hungry. Yohan didn’t know if it was hot or terrifying. Both. It was both. He paused, licked his lips. He could bolt, he thought. He could sprint away right then, as he’d planned. He wouldn’t have his blood sucked and everything would be back to the way it was. He couldn’t move, though. He found himself frozen, as Seungyoun drew closer. 

The row of lockers they were in was poorly lit. The lights cast Seungyoun’s features in stark relief, making his jawline sharper, and his cheekbones stand out. Yohan’s back hit the lockers behind him, and he realized, vaguely, that he’d been backing up. 

He swallowed, hard. Seungyoun was so close. He was right in front of him.

“Uh, so…” Yohan grasped for something to say, “What I wanted to talk about was your –”

“I know what you want to talk about,” Seungyoun’s smile was small, pleased, “I’ve seen you staring at me, these past few weeks. I’ve seen the way you – “ Seungyoun paused. His eyes flicked up and down Yohan’s body, “ – watch.”

Yohan felt as if his face was on fire. His palms had begun to sweat. So Seungyoun knew that he knew that Seungyoun was a vampire. He was an idiot. He was such an idiot, and Seungyoun was so hot. If he had to go out at the tender age of nineteen he was glad, in a way, that it would be at the hand of hot gym vampire Seungyoun. 

Emboldened by that last-ditch thought, Yohan spoke up at last.

“If you didn’t want me to watch, maybe you should have been less obvious.”

That seemed to take Seungyoun aback. He blinked at Yohan. Then, a moment later, he recovered, barking out a sharp laugh. He tossed his head back, exposing the line of his neck. Yohan glanced down, then back up, just in time for Seungyoun to level his gaze, his hair falling back into his eyes.

“I didn’t know that you’d caught me,” Seungyoun was back to purring.

He edged closer to Yohan, closer still. The nearer he was, the quicker Yohan’s heart beat. It was starting to cloud out his other senses, his hearing going fuzzy. His sight, however, remained crystal clear, leaving Seungyoun in perfect clarity.

But, wait, a small part of Yohan’s mind piped up. What did Seungyoun mean by that? How could he not know if he already admitted to seeing Yohan watch him?

The thought was smothered, blanketed, forgotten, as Seungyoun’s hand landed with a soft thud by Yohan’s ear. Yohan glanced to it, then back up his (muscled, veiny) forearm, to his eyes. He was going to die, he thought with conviction. This was what he got for coming to the gym on a regular basis. This was karmic justice.

Seungyoun angled in closer, probably about to go for Yohan’s neck and Yohan didn’t run. He didn’t run, though he could have. He felt a surge, a crashing wave of _want_ hit him, holding his sneakers flat to the locker room tile. He watched Seungyoun’s eyelids fall closed as if in slow motion, then jammed his own eyes shut. If he was going to have his blood sucked, so be it. But he didn’t have to watch. 

But the expected sharp pain as fangs pierced the sensitive skin of his neck didn’t come. No pain at all came. Yohan waited a beat, then another beat. He was just coaxing his eyelids open, curious as to what was holding Seungyoun up, when he felt it. The soft brush of a pair of lips against his own. Yohan’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes shot open. He stood there, stilled, as Seungyoun aligned his lips more squarely with Yohan’s, slotting their mouths together.

Seungyoun was kissing him. He was kissing him. They were – kissing. Yohan didn’t know what to think. Correction – he couldn’t think, not as Seungyoun’s lips shifted against his. 

Yohan’s eyes fluttered shut once more. A sigh escaped him, filtered through the kiss. Seungyoun’s lips were soft, and coaxing. He kissed so differently from how Yohan would have thought. Every movement was gentle. His lips were a little cooler than Yohan’s, as if he’d been sucking on a popsicle moments before. The sensation was odd, but not unpleasant.

Yohan didn’t know what the fuck was happening, and he didn’t know how he could have misread the situation so severely, but he knew one thing: Seungyoun was a good kisser. Giving into his impulses, Yohan started to respond to the kiss. He shifted with Seungyoun, angling for better access to his lips. A hitching breath escaped him.

Seungyoun broke the kiss first, drawing back from Yohan. Yohan opened his eyes, gradual, his chest rapidly expanding and falling as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was still beating a rapidfire rhythm against his ribcage. His gaze felt heavy lidded as he took in Seungyoun, his flushed, swollen lips and his smile, a little satisfied, a little shocked.

“Wow,” Seungyoun intoned. The heat in Yohan’s cheeks flared up again. At the sound of Seungyoun’s voice, the daze of the kiss started to clear.

“What was that?” he asked, still unsure why his neck was still unharmed, why all of his blood was still in his body.

Seungyoun’s expression shifted. Amusement, with his glinting eyes back again.

“A kiss, I hope,” he said, and then he was angling back in, and Yohan found himself moving with him, surging forward. 

Their lips met again. Yohan sighed once more, unable to keep the breath from escaping him. The kiss had changed. Seungyoun moved with more intent in the second kiss, hungrier, searching. Yohan felt a sensation like a jolt of static electricity travelling down his spine, as Seungyoun’s other hand landed on his waist. 

Two could play at that, he thought, nonsensical, before raising his hands, carding them through the hair at the back of Seungyoun’s head. He was still sweaty. It should have been gross. But, fuck, Yohan was a simple guy and Seungyoun was hot and this whole thing was _hot_ and he couldn’t get enough.

Seungyoun guided Yohan back against the locker, until his back ached for the metal pressed against his spine. He hardly noticed the sensation, though. He wouldn’t have noticed if a fire alarm had gone off in that moment, probably, because Seungyoun nipped at his lower lip, and suddenly all Yohan could feel was that. Two pinpricks of pain, courtesy of Seungyoun’s fangs. It wasn’t enough to hurt, just enough to draw a gasp from him, to make him part his lips. 

Seungyoun misread the gasp. He broke apart from Yohan, but only just. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, every formed word making his lips brush up against Yohan’s lips, sending the already sensitive nerve endings there alight, “I think – you’re bleeding, a little.”

“Who cares?” Yohan muttered, using the hand that was twisted in Seungyoun’s hair to guide him back in. He didn’t care. Not in the slightest. 

Seungyoun went where he was pushed, falling back into the kiss. He kept teasing, toying at Yohan’s lip with his teeth. Every time he worried it, Yohan felt fresh shocks of tingling, tickling pain. He whimpered, despite his best efforts to keep it contained. He just felt so overwhelmed, so overstimulated. He could hardly keep up with how quickly things had changed.

Seungyoun pulled back once more at the sound of the whimper. Yohan was starting to get frustrated. He just wanted to keep kissing Seungyoun, and he was making it so difficult.

“I already said I was alright,” he pouted, cracking his eyes open, wondering if he should work up a glare.

Seungyoun wasn’t looking at his eyes, though. Instead, Seungyoun’s gaze was pointed at his lips. He was staring at them, unerring, his own lips parted, slack. He looked odd, an expression Yohan couldn’t quite read on his face. Wondering if something was up with his lips, Yohan raised a hand to his mouth. With the pad of his finger, he skated over the surface of his lips, searching for something that would explain Seungyoun’s singular focus on them.

As Yohan’s finger passed over his bottom lip, a soft sound escaped from Seungyoun, a small hitching breath. Frowning, Seungyoun glanced down. Blood, a small amount, but unmistakably blood, crimson and wet, was smeared over the tip of his finger. 

“Huh. I guess I am bleeding.”

Yohan wondered if that was why Seungyoun had stopped kissing him, if that had grossed him out.

“Yohan,” Seungyoun’s voice was different, affected. 

Yohan glanced up, and his heart thudded in his chest. Seungyoun looked like he was pained, his brows knitted together, his bottom lip caught between his fangs.

“...Yeah?”

“I think – I think you should go.”

Yohan blinked, taken aback. His first reaction was worry – wondering if he had done something, wondering the fun they might have had, if he hadn’t made Seungyoun change his mind. Then, his gaze fell, and landed on his bloody finger still poised between them. 

He came to two quick realizations in seconds. The first, that Seungyoun wasn’t asking him to leave because he didn’t want to kiss him anymore. He wasn’t grossed out by the blood, obviously. Which led to the second realization, which should have been obvious, but Yohan had been and forever would be an idiot, so he gave himself a pass for not figuring it out sooner. Seungyoun was a vampire, and vampires liked blood. Ergo, Seungyoun liked Yohan’s blood. 

“Oh,” Yohan felt awash with relief, and smiled. He lifted his finger higher, “Dude, I don’t mind if you want to drink my blood. Just, you know, try not to kill me while you’re doing it.”

Seungyoun’s expression shifted to confusion, which Yohan figured was an improvement from pain. He gave himself an internal pat on the back for that.

“What? Why would I – “ Seungyoun glanced from Yohan. His acting was horrific, but Yohan figured it was hard for him, then, what with him being a vampire and being in front of a bleeding person, “Why would I want your blood? That’s crazy.”

“Because you’re a vampire?”

Seungyoun’s eyes snapped back to Yohan, his eyes going wide as saucers.

“I’m not a – !” he’d nearly shouted that, his voice pitched high. Seungyoun cleared his throat, “I’m not a vampire. Vampires… aren’t real.”

Yohan’s smile spread wider. He was enjoying how things had switched up quite a bit. it felt like he had the upper hand, for once. It also helped that he’d since figured out that Seungyoun, while bloodthirsty, seemed to not be keen on ravaging Yohan and sucking him dry.

“Okay,” he said, a plan forming in his head. It was half baked, kinda crazy, kinda stupid, but one that promised fun no matter what, “Alright. I’ll believe you – but only if you can clean my finger off for me.”

Yohan raised the bloodied finger closer to Seungyoun. It wasn’t a lot of blood, just a smear. Seungyoun let out another soft, hitching sound. His gaze was on Yohan’s finger, and only his finger. 

“What would that prove?” he asked, his voice low, affected. Yohan’s heartbeat began to quicken again.

He thought for a moment. Then shrugged. He didn’t know. He just knew that Seungyoun would do something… weird, or vampiric when he tasted the blood, and all of Yohan’s suspicions would be confirmed. He would know for certain that Seungyoun was a vampire, and that he was using his vampire pheromones to wreck Yohan’s workouts. 

“Just humor me.”

Seungyoun’s eyes flicked up to Yohan’s face. He looked at him with a narrowed, assessing gaze. Seeming to find what he was searching for, he looked back down. Another moment passed, breathless, weighted. Then Seungyoun’s hand enclosed Yohan’s, and he guided Yohan’s finger to his lips, and he – sucked.

Yohan gasped as Seungyoun took the tip of his finger into his mouth. Though his lips had been chilled, the inside of his mouth was warm, and wet. His tongue pressed hot and sinuous against the pad of Yohan’s finger. Yohan forgot to draw breath, as Seungyoun started to suck. The increased pressure, Seungyoun’s hollowed cheeks, and the sides of Seungyoun’s fangs, locking Yohan’s finger in place… Yohan hadn’t expected the outcome of this to be so hot.

His lungs were starting to burn and he had to choke in another breath of air, upon realizing at last that he’d forgotten to breathe.

In no time at all, Seungyoun pulled off Yohan’s finger. He kept his gaze locked on Yohan’s as he released his hand. Yohan’s hand fell slack to his side.

They stared at each other for a moment, then another. No coherent thought flitted through Yohan’s head, only want, heated and enthralling. Seungyoun could leave. He’d sucked Yohan’s finger clean, as he’d said he would. He could go.

Yohan didn’t want that. He wanted Seungyoun to stay. 

A pained sound, from the back of Seungyoun’s throat. That was the only warning, and then Seungyoun was surging forward. Yohan felt giddy, as Seungyoun fell back towards him. He felt warmth, hotter and hotter, as Seungyoun’s body pressed to his and as Seungyoun’s mouth met his.

Seungyoun’s tongue, hot and wet, snaked out from his lips. He ran it along Yohan’s bottom lip, igniting the same worried spots he’d created with his fangs earlier. He was gentle at first, his tongue soothing. The motion soon turned to lathing, though, as Seungyoun lapped the blood from Yohan’s lips.

Yohan, for his part, was just struggling to contain a grin. He had his hand twisted in Seungyoun’s hair, and Seungyoun’s hand on his hip. He just had to sit back and enjoy and lose himself in Seungyoun’s assertive touch, everywhere, overwhelming. 

Seungyoun pulled back soon, too soon, the heated, sloppy kisses turning soft, changing into a simple shifting of Seungyoun’s mouth against Yohan’s. And then, too soon, Seungyoun was pulling back.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered, thick.

Yohan couldn’t help but laugh.

“Literally why?” 

He raised his hand to his lips, pressing them, feeling how swollen they were, how they tingled with the ghost of Seungyoun’s kiss. He felt drunk, dazed. He felt a little sad that Seungyoun looked so conflicted, when Yohan felt such sheer satisfaction.

“I–I couldn’t help myself,” Seungyoun’s eyes were wide, his brows drawn together above them in worry, “I thought I could but…”

Yohan clapped his hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder, still grinning, sporadic feelings of satiation coursing through him. He was thankful he was leaning up against the lockers, or he’d have fallen ages ago, his legs were so weak. 

“Hey, Seungyoun,” he said, “It’s no sweat, really. I don’t mind that you licked every drop of blood off of me. Although… this does make your argument that you’re not a vampire sound a little… bullshit.”

Seungyoun glanced to Yohan’s hand on his shoulder, then back to Yohan. His expression look mixed, but there was a glint in his eye, a shine that Yohan could only place as hope. 

“You seem way too chill about this.”

“Eh. I figured out you were a vampire a while back. Actually, funny story – that’s what I brought you in here to talk about.”

Yohan grinned at him, then removed his hand from Seungyoun’s shoulder, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. He jerked his head towards the end of the row, indicating that he was walking and that Seungyoun could follow, if he wanted. Seungyoun followed, his mouth gaping, the tips of his fangs harsh white in the low light.

“What do you mean you already knew? Wait, actually, back up a bit… What do you mean that’s what you wanted to talk about?”

Yohan glanced to Seungyoun. He looked more confused by the minute. It was almost endearing. Almost... cute. He watched as realization dawned on Seungyoun’s face. A moment later he smacked himself with his hand.

“Oh my God and I just kissed you out of nowhere… you weren’t trying to hit on me out there, were you?”

Yohan laughed, light, and shook his head. Seungyoun looked increasingly horrified. He let out a groan and scrubbed his hand down his face.

“Holy shit,” Seungyoun’s hand fell from his face, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yohan soothed, as if this was a normal occurrence, an accidental mix up. He was doing pretty well at acting casual about this, he thought.

They pushed out from the locker room. Seungyoun looked around before drawing closer so he could speak more softly and not risk being overheard.

“So… now that it’s too late, what exactly did you want to talk to me about again?”

He sounded so miserable, Yohan couldn’t help but take pity on him and answer his question without teasing or drawing it out.

“Oh! Your pheromones. Can you, like, chill out with ‘em a little?”

Seungyoun gave him a blank stare.

“Pheromones?”

They were nearly at the front door to the gym. Yohan waved a distracted goodbye to the lady working the front desk and shoved his hand back in his pocket, as he glanced to Seungyoun.

“Yeah. You know… the special vampire thing you use to make you look,” Yohan gestured up and down at Seungyoun, “Hot.” 

Seungyoun paused to hold the front door open for Yohan to pass through. Yohan watched him out of the corner of his eye, curious as to how and when he would admit to it. Seungyoun seemed confused, as though he was processing what Yohan had said. Then, his brow cleared. He snorted, shook his head, then stepped outside. He was grinning at Yohan, and Yohan’s own grin suddenly felt less sure. He felt like he’d missed something, somehow.

“Pheromones… now I’ve heard it all.”

Yohan’s stomach plummeted. He’d definitely missed something.

“Huh?”

Seungyoun looked at him, half his face in light from the 24 Hour Gym, half in shadows from the darkness of night outside. He grinned, his fangs on full show.

“I don’t know where you get your information about vampires, but we don’t have pheromones. If you thought I looked hot… well, that was all you.”

Oh. _Oh._ Yohan got why Seungyoun looked so self satisfied now. The heat in his cheeks flared up. 

“Oh,” he said, meekly. He carried on as best he could, “So… asking you to stop distracting me while I’m working out is out of the question, then, I take it?”

“Yup,” Seungyoun answered, popping the ‘p’. 

He cocked his head at Yohan, and a small, traitorous part of Yohan’s brain informed him that, yes, Seungyoun still looked very, very good.

“I was wondering why you kissed me back if you’d just dragged me into the locker room to confront me but I think I get it now. You’re into me.”

“I didn’t drag you into the locker room!” Yohan protested, because it was the only part he could protest in good conscience, “And – and _you’re_ into _me_ too, then. So… there.”

“There,” Seungyoun repeated, looking far too pleased with himself. He stepped closer to Yohan, and Yohan felt his heart skip a beat.

“So we’re both into each other,” he said, and Yohan could only press his lips together, unable to deny that. He felt a flurry in his chest, an exciting feeling, the same thrill he’d felt back in the locker room. It felt like standing on the verge of something.

“Yeah,” he licked his lips, “Yeah, I guess we are.”

“And we both had fun today,” Seungyoun took another step closer.

He nodded, anticipating where this was going, needing to see how it unfurled. Seungyoun took another step towards Yohan and, suddenly, he was right in front of him. He was breathtaking, up close. The contrast of his dark hair and light skin, and the bright, vivid flush of his kiss-swollen lips.

“I guess what I’m asking is… would you want to do this again sometime? Maybe somewhere other than a sweaty gym locker room?”

Yohan felt a wave of want hit him, the same wave that had crashed into him back in the locker room.

“Oh, God, yes,” he exhaled, “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softiefic) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bluebot) if you'd like ♡


End file.
